Nuestro (mi) pequeño mundo perdido
by Misaki27
Summary: ¿Crees en algo tan estúpido como las reencarnaciones y planes predestinados? Pues yo tampoco lo hago, o lo hacía hasta que me convertí en algo etéreo. Lo más fastidioso de todo es tener que volver a la tierra hasta cumplir con los deberes que te quedaron pendientes. ¿Cómo pretenden que sepas qué hacer cuando no sabes ni quién eres?
1. 1 (a) Lonely day

(a) Lonely day

Había una vez... no, creo que no, esa no es la mejor manera de comenzar una historia. Desde niño odiaba que mis cuentos siempre comenzaran de la misma manera y terminaran con un _Happy end_ ¿acaso no es estúpido? ¿Qué clase de adultos introducen ideas a niños ignorantes sobre un final feliz cuando se pasan por diversas dificultades? De esa manera, al crecer solo buscaran una felicidad inalcanzable y, de hecho, nada asegura que esta se encuentre en un lugar determinado.

¿Qué es aquello que los adultos establecieron como felicidad? Ah, sí, era eso: obtener el título de una reconocida universidad, tener dinero y estatus, así solo con eso tres elementos… ¡Serás feliz!... que tontería más grande, por eso siempre he odiado a los adultos, no, más precisamente a los humanos, siempre estableciendo ideales inalcanzables o viviendo cada día en ambivalencia entre lo que quieren y deben hacer hasta que finalmente son atrapados por las expectativas de otros, dicho eso no significa que todos los humanos caigan ante estas redes, pero tampoco significa que sea la única razón por la que odie a los humanos, hay tantas razones como estrellas en el cielo, así que contar cada una de las razones seria agotador (créeme lo he intentado) y mi tiempo es bastante (i)limitado y precioso como para una labor tan tediosa.

Por cierto, aunque diga que odio los humanos no significa que no sea uno, específicamente lo soy y no lo soy al mismo tiempo. Confuso ¿no? Pero no quiero decir que sea una especie de demonio, fantasma o… ¿entidad sobrenatural? La verdad no estoy seguro de lo que sea… bueno, digamos que fui un humano y volveré a ser uno, aunque creo que eso es una cuestión que no debe de ser tratada tan precipitadamente, después de todo estaba a punto de contar una historia, puntualmente MI historia, la cual no encuentro particularmente interesante, inclusive si mi vida fuera un libro dudo mucho que lo leyera, pero ya sabes eso que dicen: "hay un libro esperando a una persona" y por algún motivo siento que debo de escribirlo (¿o contarlo?), tal vez solo sea autosatisfacción o solo espero que la persona correcta la lea. ¿con qué fin? Ni idea.

Y así comienza otro "día" (¿página? ¿Capítulo?) de mi _vida._ El día más solitario de mi "vida", donde de todas formas, cada "día" es un día solitario. Me gusta estar solo, pero no me gusta ser solitario, aunque nunca fue un problema hasta… ¿Qué es lo que era? ¿Cuál era ese sentimiento? Ya sabes, ¿ese sentimiento de anhelo por algo que ni siquiera sabías que existía? Ah, como sea, puede que no sea realmente importante. Así que demos comienzo a otro ¡solitario _día_!


	2. 2 (a) In love with a ghost

(a) In love with a ghost

En ocasiones es posible que te enamores en tus sueños ¿de qué manera? Una persona "desconocida" puede ser creada a partir de tu propia imaginación o de los recuerdos de los rostros que has visto a lo largo de tu vida, eso es un hecho que aprendí hace mucho en una clase de algo que ya olvidé. En fin, esa persona "desconocida" es conformada por tus pensamientos y recuerdos como una entidad completamente separada de ti, por tanto, puedes interactuar libremente con esa persona y hasta puedes llegar a pensar que es real, que la conoces. Sin embargo, cuando despiertas te das cuenta de que todo es una creación de tu inconsciente, pero no por eso no te sientes menos aliviado, después de todo ¿puedes asegurar al 100% que realmente no conoces a esa persona? Claramente en condiciones normales descartaría esa idea, pero dada mi situación no puedo ignorar esos sueños, a veces cuando duermo (no es exactamente dormir, pero así le digo) no puedo asegurar qué es real y qué no, qué cosas son de mi pasado o de mi presente, bueno, siendo honesto usualmente ignoraría todo lo relacionado a lo que fui, ya que ¿no hay nada bueno de aferrarse al pasado? Sí, creo que escuché eso en algún lado o de alguien, pero, aunque quiera olvidarlo no puedo.

Así cuando hablo de mi condición me refiero al estar en medio camino de ser humano. ¡Hurra!... no puedo esperar a tener que pasar nuevamente por la escuela y la pubertad. Es decir, si tuviera que darle un nombre a mi situación diría que soy una especie de ente, no necesariamente un fantasma, aunque no me disgusta del todo la idea de atormentar por toda la eternidad a un par de humanos estúpidos. Entonces, supongo que para darle nombre a lo que soy utilizaré la palabra "alma", algo irónico porque siento que nunca pensé en vida que tuviera una, así que sí, estoy más muerto que mis sueños, bueno realmente nunca estuve vivo desde un inicio, ya que los humanos (y alguna vez yo supongo) se acostumbran tanto a dejarse de llevar por la corriente que en algún momento solo funcionan en un estado de automatismo olvidándose por completo de lo que alguna vez desearon y se limitan así a "un día haré X o Y", "un día seré esto y aquello" o "cuando tenga dinero o tiempo", pero al final se sumergen tanto en sus roles que pueden olvidar por completo su esencia, eso que los moviliza y los hace sentir realmente vivos. Ah, que exasperante, realmente son estúpidos ¿no es así?

Volviendo nuevamente al acuerdo de que soy un "alma" puede llegar a pensarse que entonces hay un _Dios,_ pues ¿Qué crees? Te tengo noticias, las cosas en este o aquel mundo no funcionan de manera tan amable guiada por la "bondad" de un ser supuestamente omnipotente, de todas maneras, no es como si hubiera creído en uno anteriormente así que la verdad no me sentí particularmente sorprendido o decepcionado. Todo el universo se mueve según una fuerza natural, todos somos parte de ella solo que nos dividimos en unidades particulares (¿almas?) para acumular múltiples experiencias y crecer espiritualmente bla, bla, bla… ah, que ridículo, ni yo mismo lo creería si no lo estuviera "viviendo". De todas formas, parece ser que ya que no viví o morí adecuadamente debo de aprender o experimentar algo que me faltó en mi vida previa para pasar a una nueva, por tanto, ahora me encuentro en un lugar que no es exactamente el cielo ni el paraíso que describirían, pero ciertamente es un cielo totalmente claro y lleno de estrellas, el cual puedo ver perfectamente desde la muy pequeña luna sobre la que estoy, es tan pequeña que solo hay espacio para mí, tampoco es que necesite de muchas cosas ya que no estoy vivo, aunque estoy seguro que cerca de mi hay otras lunas con personas, nunca sentí la necesidad de salir de la mía solo para pasar a saludar, y no hay nadie que parezca interesarse por alguien en una pequeña luna, igualmente el ser sociable nunca fue mi punto fuerte así que a la larga es mejor.

En fin, en estas pequeñas lunas reposamos y ciertas horas al _día_ entramos en un estado de hibernación o simplemente tomamos siestas que nos permiten materializarnos en la tierra por un par de horas, de manera que debemos de averiguar qué es lo que nos falta por hacer y actuar. Por lo cual cuanto más pronto acabes tus pendientes más rápido pasas al siguiente nivel, pero no todo es tan fácil como suena. Evidentemente, todos estos detalles no vinieron a mi como una realización o epifanía, cuando llegué a este lugar una especie de administrador me explicó las reglas del juego, (uso esta metáfora de videojuegos porque siento que así es más fácil de explicar hasta para la mente más simple), las cuales resumiré:

Estás muerto, pero inclusive así puedes ir más allá del _game over_ , puedes ganar una vida extra, un nuevo _Start_ si logras realizar con éxito tu misión o llegas a un _Dead end_ y obtienes un total _Bad end_ si no eliges las opciones correctas.

Los detalles de tu misión debes de descubrirlos por ti mismo

Límite de tiempo: ¿?

Los recuerdos de tu vida pasada no te serán totalmente revelados, al parecer tiene que ver la regla 2. Pero aun así tendrás un mínimo de memorias para saber por dónde empezar.

Cuando despiertas no recuerdas mucho de tus avances en la tierra. ¿Por qué? Desconocido. ¿Por qué solo pasas un par de horas en la tierra? Desconocido.

De todas las reglas evidentemente la más sospechosa es la número 5. De ese modo, realmente se siente como si al despertar todo lo que viviste haya sido un sueño, por lo que resulta todo un trabajo y fastidio discernir entre cual memoria es tu vida pasada y cual, de tu misión, al menos puedo decir desde el fondo de mi inerte corazón que recuerdo odiar a los humanos ¿por qué? Como ya dije antes son muchas razones como para nombrarlas o recordarlas.

Por tanto, al no recordar claramente qué recuerdo corresponde a qué se te hace imposible preparar un plan de acción para tu siguiente movimiento en la tierra. De todas formas, no creo que exista un gran avance entre recordar y diferenciar entre una cosa y otra, dado que al despertar solo recuerdo vagamente a esa persona "desconocida", y aunque haya expresado que su forma puede crearse a partir de múltiples rostros ni siquiera puedo recordar el suyo con claridad, todo lo que recuerdo es una gran figura borrosa contra luz, de forma que parece que…

… Me he enamorado de un fantasma.


End file.
